This invention relates generally to apparatus for displaying handicraft works and more particularly, to an article of manufacture especially configured for use by children for enabling them to decorate and personalize a device for supporting articles of clothing by displaying a handicraft thereon.
The prior art reveals many garment hangers suitable for use by children. For example only, attention is directed to the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ Des. 204,341 1,096,018 3,205,614 Des. 158,922 3,126,237 ______________________________________